Verirrt
by Tiziana-9
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über eine Begegnung im Winterwald, über Freundschaft, Enttäuschung, Hass, Annäherung, Gesprochenes und Unausgesprochenes... *ABGESCHLOSSEN*


_Diese kleine Geschichte ist das Ergebnis eines Wunsches und ich möchte sie einem großen David-Thewlis-Fan widmen._

_Wundert euch nicht: Einige Parts von Band 7 habe ich dieses Mal noch mehr ignoriert als sonst._

_Ich wünsche allen, die dies lesen, einen friedlichen Jahresausklang und ein gutes und gesundes Jahr 2010!_

* * *

**Verirrt**

Er lief immer schneller. Seit zwei Tagen irrte er umher und langsam verfestigte sich sein Eindruck, dass ihn der dichte Nebel narrte. Er ging im Kreis. Nirgends lichteten sich die Bäume und zeigten ein Ende des teilweise undurchdringlichen Dickichts an. In der halben Stunde, in der die Wolkendecke am Nachmittag kurz aufriss, war er sicher gewesen, Richtung Westen zu gehen. Inzwischen schien er erneut die Orientierung verloren zu haben. Er blickte zum Nachthimmel, doch kein einziger Stern leuchtete und kam ihm zu Hilfe. Das Knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Füßen war das einzige Geräusch weit und breit. Nicht einmal der Ruf einer Eule unterbrach die Totenstille des nächtlichen Waldes.

Plötzlich atmete er tief ein. Es roch nach Rauch. Entweder näherte er sich endlich menschlichen Behausungen oder jemand hatte ein Feuer im Freien entzündet. Er blieb stehen, zog seinen Zauberstab und observierte sein Umfeld. Schließlich entdeckte er die schwache Rauchsäule, schätzungsweise eine halbe Meile von ihm entfernt. Er versuchte, kein Geräusch zu verursachen und schlich sich immer näher, bis er die Umrisse einer Hütte erkannte. Der Rauch stieg aus einem kleinen Schornstein auf, aber hinter den Scheiben war es dunkel. Der Wald war ihm vertraut und seit einiger Zeit auch einmal im Monat für ein paar Tage sein Zuhause, doch diese Hütte kannte er nicht. Er sah es als weiteren Beweis dafür, dass er sich in unbekannten Gefilden verlaufen hatte.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas im Rücken.

„Stehenbleiben, Zauberstab fallen lassen, umdrehen", flüsterte eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr.

Er veränderte blitzschnell seine Position, um den anderen zu überwältigen, doch dieser kam ihm zuvor und ein roter Blitz streckte ihn nieder.

* * *

Er träumte wirr, ihm war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und sein Kopf schmerzte. Als er die pochende Stelle mit der Hand berührte, stöhnte er auf.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun."

Der Klang der Stimme verwirrte ihn. Er erinnerte ihn an eine andere Stimme, die nicht mehr existierte. Er versuchte, den Sprecher ausfindig zu machen, doch das Bewusstsein verließ ihn erneut.

* * *

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, konnte er seinen Kopf anheben. Sein Rachen brannte vor Durst. Durch einen Schleier sah er einen Tisch voller Glasgefäße und einen großen Kessel. Langsam zog er seinen Oberkörper hoch, bis er in eine sitzende Stellung gelangte. Ihm wurde übel und er schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, erschien ihm sein Sichtfeld klarer und er bewegte den Kopf behutsam, um das Umfeld wahrzunehmen. Er schien sich allein in einem kleinen Raum mit Holzwänden zu befinden. Das Lager, auf dem er ausgestreckt war, nahm eine Ecke ein. Gegenüber sah er eine Tür, die vermutlich in einen Nachbarraum führte, daneben einen großen Stapel voller Holz sowie einen Kamin und ein Regal. Doch weiter vermochte er seinen Kopf nicht zu drehen, um die vierte Ecke in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ein zweiter, kleinerer Tisch und ein Stuhl standen vor dem Kamin. Darauf lagen eine zerschlissene Decke und ein Umhang.

Wer hatte mit ihm gesprochen? War es sein Angreifer gewesen? Wo befand er sich? Ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn zurücksinken. Vorsichtig tastete er die Stelle ab und traf auf Widerstand. Ein Verband.

* * *

„Trink." Wieder dieser sonore Klang, in dem leichte Ungeduld mitschwang und der dem der anderen, verblichenen Stimme ähnelte.

Er konnte den Kopf immer noch nicht genug bewegen, um zu sehen, wer ihm den Krug von der Seite reichte. Aber die Flüssigkeit, die durch seine Kehle rann, war eine Wohltat, kühl und mit leicht bitterem Nachgeschmack. Er schlief wieder ein.

* * *

Ein Geräusch weckte ihn. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren fast verflogen, doch als er sich aufrichtete und drehte, wurde ihm wieder schwindelig. Er lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand.

„Du siehst zum Fürchten aus, Lupin."

Er riss die Augen auf, als er seinen Namen hörte und sah geradewegs in die schwarzen Augen seines früheren Schulkameraden, dessen Freundschaft er sich schon lange verscherzt hatte. Sie glühten ihm im Schein der Kerze aus einem bleichen, hageren Gesicht entgegen. Er wollte sprechen, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich ohne einen Laut.

„Du wärest besser meiner Aufforderung gefolgt, statt mich anzugreifen." Der Sprecher ließ ein paar Tropfen in den Krug fallen. „Hier."

Remus Lupin nahm den Krug in beide Hände und trank erneut mit gierigen Schlucken.

„Severus?" Seine Stimme klang krächzend und fremd in seinen Ohren.

„Was hast du hier verloren?" Severus Snape verschränkte die Arme und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

Remus Lupin versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt vor ihm in Einklang mit der Realität zu bringen. „Du lebst?"

Es erfolgte keine Antwort.

„Träume ich? Bin ich tot?"

„Weder - noch. Also, was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte nach Hause. Anscheinend habe ich mich verirrt."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, stand auf, holte ein Stück Pergament und machte mit wenigen Strichen eine Skizze. „Hier lebst du, zumindest nach meinem letzten Stand." Er markierte die Stelle mit einem Kreuz.

Lupin nickte. „Wo bin ich jetzt?"

„Westlich davon. Was ist mit deinem Orientierungssinn passiert, Lupin? Sollte der nicht erstklassig sein bei einem … Wolf?"

„Der Nebel…" Er stöhnte, als er sich bewegte.

„Du hast deinem Kopf an einem Felsbrocken angeschlagen", bemerkte Snape und warf ein paar Holzscheite ins Feuer.

* * *

„Warum weiß niemand, dass du noch lebst, Severus?" Remus Stimme hatte mittlerweile an Festigkeit gewonnen.

Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Was ist passiert?", forderte Lupin nachdrücklich.

„Ich lag damals zwei Tage in der Heulenden Hütte, bis es mir gelang, aufzustehen, die Wunden zu versorgen und zu verschwinden." Snape warf mit Vehemenz zwei weitere Holzscheite ins Feuer.

„Zwei Tage?! War denn niemand dort und hat nach dir gesehen?"

„Offensichtlich nicht."

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Das fragst du mich?", entgegnete Snape bitter.

Lupin betrachtete ihn geschockt. „Das gibt es doch gar nicht."

„Wieso bist du nicht gekommen, Lupin?"

„Tonks…", seine Stimme versagte. „Ich war wie von Sinnen. Dann musste ich paar Tage in den Wald gehen. Vollmond. Als ich zurückkam, waren alle beerdigt. Du hast übrigens einen Gedenkstein."

Snape nickte. „Ich las darüber im Tagespropheten."

„Diese Begründung, dass man dich nicht mehr fand und annahm, Todesser hätten deinen Leichnam mitgenommen…", fügte Remus leise hinzu. „…willst du die Sache nicht richtigstellen?"

„Nein. Nicht im Moment."

„Was ist das für eine Hütte?"

„Sie gehörte dem Vater meiner Mutter."

* * *

Snape warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo der abnehmende Mond über den Baumwipfeln thronte.

„Glück für dich, dass ich dich nicht kurz vor deiner Verwandlung erwischt habe."

Lupin nickte. „Dann hätte Teddy kein Elternteil mehr. Es ist schwer genug, ihn jedes Mal für ein paar Tage zu verlassen. Wenn er älter wird, muss ich Erklärungen für meine Abwesenheiten finden."

„Oder endlich lernen, den Wolfsbanntrank zuzubereiten." Snape lehnte gegen ein Regal und verschränkte die Arme. „Am besten, du nutzt deinen Zwangsaufenthalt hier sinnvoll."

Lupin sah überrascht aus. „Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit. Andromeda wird sich Sorgen machen."

„Du kannst in diesem Zustand nicht zurück", bemerkte Snape sachlich. „Apparieren ist zu gefährlich", fügte er noch hinzu, als würde er Lupins Gedanken lesen.

Lupin schwieg lange. „Was schätzt du, wie lange die Heilung braucht?"

„Eine Woche, mindestens."

Remus Lupin seufzte. „Ich werde Andromeda meinen Patronus schicken, dass sich meine Ankunft verzögert."

* * *

Snape stellte zwei Teller auf den Tisch und Remus versuchte, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die jede Bewegung verursachte, bis er ihm gegenüber saß.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass ich hierbleiben soll? Ich werde nie deine hasserfüllten Blicke vergessen, als ich damals in Hogwarts die Stelle antrat", murmelte Lupin.

„Was hattest du erwartet?", fragte Snape schneidend. „Dass ich vor Freude durch die Halle tanze?"

„Ich hatte keinen anderen Ausweg, als den Unterricht zu übernehmen. Hätte ich es nicht gemacht, wäre ich verhungert."

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Der Weg des geringsten Widerstands war schon immer dein Weg, Lupin."

„Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du auch, Severus", reagierte Lupin mit Nachdruck.

Snape schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand.

Remus Lupin kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. Genauso hatte Severus seit jenem Tag oft durch ihn hindurchgesehen.

„Ich habe es dir schon oft gesagt, aber ich möchte es noch einmal wiederholen: Es tut mir leid, was damals geschehen ist, Severus. Aber was hätte ich tun können? Ich war kein menschliches Wesen mehr und wusste nichts von ihrem Plan. Kannst du mir nicht irgendwann verzeihen? Nach all den Jahren?"

Snape blickte ihn scharf an. „Das Problem mit dir war von Anfang an, dass du dich ihnen nie entgegengestellt hättest."

„Sie verwandelten sich meinetwillen in Animagi. Versuch doch zu verstehen, was ihre Freundschaft für mich bedeutete!"

„Wenn du mich eingeweiht hättest, wäre auch ich dir gegenüber loyal gewesen."

„Das weiß ich und es ist schrecklich, dass du mein Geheimnis auf diese Weise erfahren musstest."

Snape schwieg.

„Wie auch immer, es war sehr aufmerksam von dir, dass du mir trotz allem den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut hast. Ich würde gern von dir lernen, wie man ihn zubereitet. Aber du kennst ja meinen katastrophalen Umgang mit Zaubertränken."

„In der Tat." Etwas wie ein Lächeln verirrte sich kurz in Snapes Augenwinkel, doch bevor es sich einnisten konnte, stand er auf und deutete auf den kleinen Labortisch an der Wand.

„Dann lass uns anfangen."

* * *

„Deine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne ist nicht gerade die beste. Wie hast du es nur geschafft, so lange zu überleben?", höhnte Snape etliche Tage später. "Wir sind kaum einen Schritt weiter gekommen."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Nun übertreib nicht maßlos, Severus. Ich habe dir schon vorher gesagt, dass Tränke nicht zu meinen Stärken gehören. Ich war noch nie der Typ, der stundenlang Formeln verinnerlicht und winzigste Zutatenmengen auf der Waage ausbalanciert."

„Du streifst also lieber als wilde Bestie durch die Gegend, bist eine Gefahr für jeden, der dir begegnet, statt dem endlich effektiv entgegenzuwirken?"

„Nein."

Snape stelle seine Phiole vorsichtig ab und fixierte sein Gegenüber.

„Meinst du, mir macht das Spaß? Außerdem bin ich keine Gefahr für andere mehr", entgegnete Remus Lupin verärgert.

„Und wie kann man sich dein … Lustwandeln im Mondschein sonst vorstellen? Rollst du gefällig mit den Augen und lädst die Leute ein, dich zu streicheln?" Snapes Silben kamen kurz und scharf wie Geschosse, doch sie trafen Lupin nicht.

Er grinste plötzlich und entwaffnete Snape völlig. „Hör auf damit, Severus. Ich gehe rechtzeitig in den Wald, verschließe die magische Barriere um das Terrain, das ich mir herausgesucht habe und verlasse es erst nach der Rückverwandlung wieder. Es hat all die Monate gut funktioniert. Erstens traut sich ohnehin niemand in diesen Teil des Waldes und zweitens hält die Sperre Eindringlinge ab."

Die schwarzen Augen hielten ihn fest. Er vermochte es nicht, wegzuschauen. Severus Snape war der erste, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach und den Schöpflöffel auf den Tisch knallte. Als nächstes schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und Remus Lupin blieb allein in der Hütte zurück.

* * *

Als Severus auch spät am Abend noch nicht zurück war, beschloss Remus Lupin, seine Kräfte auszutesten und ein paar Schritte draußen zu gehen. Die Luft war klar und kalt und erneut fiel ihm die gespenstische Ruhe in diesem Teil des Waldes auf. Kein Vogel schien sich herzutrauen. Was für ein absurder Zufall, der ihn zu diesem Versteck geführt hatte!

Während er vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte, um nicht über die zahlreichen vereisten Wurzeln zu stolpern, schweiften seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit. Im Unterricht hatte er früher oft Severus Blicke bemerkt, obwohl dieser Gleichgültigkeit vortäuschte, sobald er zu ihm sah. Er fand das Interesse des Außenseiters schmeichelhaft. Andererseits stellte Severus DIE Zielscheibe von James und Sirius dar und er wiederum trug seinen Teil dazu bei, sie zu provozieren. Trotzdem entwickelte sich nach und nach ein Einvernehmen zwischen ihnen, ein Verständnis zwischen zwei Eigenbrötlern, die beide einen Hang zu Büchern und zur Forschung besaßen – mit einem Unterschied: Snape hatte keine Ahnung von Lupins wahrem Außenseitertum. Natürlich hätte er ahnen müssen, dass Severus keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er wusste, wohin er einmal im Monat verschwand.

Severus schloss nicht leicht Freundschaft und nach James und Sirius lebensgefährlichem Streich war er ihm wochenlang mit Hass und Verachtung begegnet, sämtlichen Erklärungsversuchen und Entschuldigungen ausgewichen. Im Laufe der Jahre verstand er die verheerende Wirkung besser, die diese Episode auf Severus gehabt hatte. Denn als dieser später von Lily Evans enttäuscht wurde, war sein Verhalten ähnlich radikal gewesen. Erst Tonks gelang es in ihrer unkomplizierten Art, im Orden eine Brücke zwischen ihnen zu bauen, wenn auch auf wackligen Säulen. Immerhin waren sie dort wieder wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander umgegangen. Doch sie hatten weder über früher gesprochen noch einen vertrauteren Umgang wiedergefunden.

* * *

Remus Lupin konnte Snape im Umkreis der Hütte nirgends entdecken. Als er zurückkehrte, saß der Gesuchte vor dem Kamin und verrührte ein Pulver in einer Kupferschale. Die kreisförmigen Bewegungen wiederholten sich unzählige Male.

„Ich werde morgen früh zurückgehen. Ich fühle mich gesund genug. Zeigst du mir, wo du lebst, damit ich mich orientieren kann?"

„Was ist mit dem Trank? Du bist noch nicht in der Lage, ihn zufriedenstellend zu brauen." Snape blickte nicht auf.

Lupin warf ein paar Scheite ins Feuer und Glut tanzte einen Moment in der Luft. Beide verfolgten, wie ein Funken langsam zu Boden fiel und dort kurz weiterglomm, bevor er verlosch.

„Ich würde gern wiederkommen, um weiterzulernen. Natürlich verrate ich niemandem, dass du lebst und wo du zu finden bist, so lange du das nicht willst", sagte Lupin leise.

Das Feuer warf Schatten auf Snapes Gesicht, doch dazwischen vermeinte Remus Lupin eine Bewegung zu erkennen, die nicht durch die flackernde Glut ausgelöst wurde.

„Glaubst du, wir könnten irgendwann wieder da anknüpfen, wo wir vor vielen Jahren den Kontakt abgebrochen haben, Severus?", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

Snape erhob sich und ergriff den Weidenkorb, den er zum Holzsammeln nutzte. Kurz vor der Tür nahm er ein dünnes Blatt Papier vom Regal. Es war die Skizze, die er am ersten Tag nach Lupins Aufwachen angefertigt hatte. Snape vermerkte über der dort schon vorhandenen Markierung das Wort "Lupin". Dann zeichnete einen weiteren Punkt ein und legte die Karte auf den Tisch. Kalte Winterluft drang durch den Türspalt, als er auf dem Weg nach draußen noch einmal inne hielt und sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Betrachte es als Herausforderung, Remus: Wenn du den Trank erlernen willst, musst du mich wiederfinden und deinen Orientierungssinn schärfen. Präg dir also diesen Standort gut ein. Die Hütte ist nur für dich sichtbar - und nur für wenige Tage im Monat nach dem Vollmond."

Remus Lupin starrte auf das Blatt Papier. "Ich hätte dir schon früher begegnen müssen."

"Du bist normalerweise an der Lichtung rechts abgebogen." Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. "Also, auf Wiedersehen."

"Du wolltest, dass ich dich finde?", flüsterte Remus. Doch Snape hatte die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen.

Remus vermeinte, ein leises Lachen von draußen zu hören. Er stand auf und nahm die Karte vom Tisch. Was er schon aus der Entfernung gesehen hatte, bestätigte sich: Der Punkt, an dem Severus seine Hütte eingezeichnet hatte, befand sich maximal eine Meile von seinem Zuhause entfernt.

* * *

Ende


End file.
